


Our Own Little World

by Byedletre



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Love, One Shot, Peace, Post-Canon, Quiet, Tranquility, maybe also a little melancholy if viewed from the right angle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: “A place for us, so far away from it all. Our own little world.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Our Own Little World

It’s a place they don’t go often.

A little hill in the east, close enough that they can be there and back in a day, far enough to leave it all behind for that day. It’s surrounded by mountains, overlooking a river that winds right through. Not a speck of civilisation lies in sight, no matter the direction, and they’ve never seen another soul in all their visits. Not on the journey there, not on the winding upwards trail, nor at the hill’s lofty peak.

At that peak lie overgrown ruins. What remains of some kinds of buildings, the stones old and weathered, barely visible for the moss that’s reclaimed them. Bushes and their flowers, trees and their vines. Little is free from the chaos, besides the one carefully hewn path through the ruins. It leads from the trail up the hillside, past the giant oak, leading to a spot overlooking the river’s path between distant peaks. Their little patch of grass in their little secluded world.

It’s a quiet place. A gentle place. Somewhere only they know, so far away. Far enough to escape, if only for a day. It’s enough.

Sometimes it’s sunny. The sweetness of blossoming flowers rolls languid down the hillside, a hint of what’s to come from their climb, of the prize waiting for them once they reach the top. And when they do, they bask in the honeyed air, holding each other close, the birdsong and the breeze all that’s heard through the calm. In the light of the sun’s rays, between the caresses they share, only warmth remains.

Though, once in the past that warmth would have been oppressive for Edelgard. It was, even. At first. But every visit without fail, it takes less and less of Byleth’s gentle encouragement for her to shed a few layers. Only the butterflies and the birds are there to see. Neither they nor she minds, not in the least. 

Other times, it’s less warm. They take cover from rain under that giant oak growing through the ruins, its roots tangled about the stones, its bark rough and coarse but so sturdy to lean against. They’ve weathered storms and worse in its shelter, nestling together against roaring winds, feeling thunder crash through the world around them. It never bothers them. They’re safe together.

This time, however, it is dark. They left early. Woke earlier. Edelgard struggled, as always, but she only deflected every time Byleth fussed. She knew that if she was going to allow herself another day without the crown, it would have to be worth it. And she knew that that would mean waking early, would mean travelling for hours, would mean climbing the narrow uphill trail, all in the chill of night. It _would_ be worth it, she insisted.

And it was. 

They hold no doubts of that truth as they crest the hill together, seeing the beginning wisps of amber growing over the horizon. They quickly head to settle. Past a thawing pond, through what’s left of an arch, again treading their path towards their untouched patch of grass. And there they sit together, arms looped around backs, free hands joined atop laps, heads leaning over to rest together. Leaning on each other, as they always have.

There’s frost beneath and all around, there’s a slow but frigid wind blowing by, there’s a puff of mist every time they exhale. But they don’t mind. The chill is melting away with each passing day, and they’re warm enough together. They don’t mind.

Nor do they mind the birds. On the way over they just spotted them through the dark, and were spotted by them too. Big, black-feathered, sleepy things. The sort Byleth might try to hug if they got too close. They’re perched up in the leafless branches of their tree, unbothered by their presence, only gazing into the distance with them. The ones that aren’t dozing off, anyway. Neither knows what kind of bird they are, exactly. Neither minds. They’re all just content to wait for the sun together.

Soon the sun does crest between those peaks on the horizon, its radiance spilling out across the land, gradually gracing all with its warmth. It’s a soft kind of motion, as the shadows shorten and the day finally blooms through the night. The little padding of sparse snow, the mountain air with only the lightest breeze. Birds coming and going from their places in the tree, others flocking in the distance or sailing overhead, their calls an acceptable break from the quiet. 

The motion all around never stops. The world is happy to move on without them, just for a while. To let them rest for a change.

And so they do. They could sit together for hours, so they do. Content as time slips on by. The sun rises and rises, clouds drifting past, plantlife blooming through the frost to sway in the wind. There’s nothing to be said, so they say nothing. The way they hold each other is enough. Each gentle squeeze returned without delay, each soft motion of every steady breath. The presence they share in the blanket of their own little world.

Their own world, so far away. So far away from it all. It doesn’t solve their problems. It doesn’t fix a broken continent. There’s still so much to be done, and at times it feels like that will never change. 

But for now, this is all they need.

It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song [Far Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaUSrTzyxHY) by Red Vox, and [this art](https://twitter.com/mamirato/status/1273307077293858825) by @mamirato. my thanks go out to seasparks for betaing, and to you for reading. stay safe <3


End file.
